


Forbidden Love

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [15]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Secret Relationship, Soft Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: A soft description of an intimate moment between two lovers.This is soft porn, nothing explicit.Filling the prompt for day 15: Breathless
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the brevity and not full description of the scene. I'm quite novel with my smut so, I didn't want to ruin your experience with my tough descriptions. I hope to give some smut asap to all of you that enjoy this kind of fics.

Another day. Another night with him. Another moment of intimacy. Another time where the pleasure will be their command. Another moment where they shouldn't pretend anything. Another moment to feel his bare body against his one. Another moment to feel that warmness, that hands caressing and touching everywhere. Another moment for kisses in his neck, feeling his little moans, meanwhile John feels his hair stroked for that hands. Another moment for intense foreplay, where the another it's eager for satisfaction. Another time to satisfy their hungry for another's body, to be inside the other's body. Another time listening to his moans, the most beautiful music to John’s ears. Another moment listening "harder"; followed just some moments later with "I'm coming", and another time where John replies "me too". Another time to finally rest in Freddie's arms, trying to catch up his breathing. Another time, still recovering his breath, where John says "I love you" to Freddie. Another time of happiness. Another moment that they wish can be eternal, because the following morning, it's time to pretend again and be a fake theirselves. 


End file.
